leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter egg
An is a message, in-joke, or little-known feature hidden within League of Legends while having minimal impact on gameplay itself. In-Game Missions Cosmetic Buffs ; - - - (removed in V3.14) * ("This unit is a flippin' ninja!"): Gained when picking any of them (informs player of their position). * ("Ninjas are more effective when they work alone. For every ninja on your team beyond yourself, you lose }}."): Gained when two or more of them are on the same team.Inverse Ninja Strength ; - - * - ( "How agitating." "And you thought Vi was obnoxious."): Gained when either perform one of their special taunts directed at her (lasts until she dies or damages the taunter). * - ("Piltover's Finest"): Gained when both are on the same team. Each gains when working together to score a . * - ** ("Jinx is causing chaos again... how obnoxious. Criminals apprehended ): Gained when one or both and are on opposing teams. Each against her grants them each. ** (Cait and Vi are chasing you. How fun! Cops outsmarted: ): Gained when she and , , or both are on opposing teams. Each against them grants her . ; - * - ("Yarr! I'm a mighty pirate!""): Gained when picking him (informs player of his position). * - ("Yarr! I'm a mighty pirate... hunter!""): Gained when picking her (informs player of her position). ; * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger: Gained when using (references ). * (rejoice in successfully 'correcting' his opponents' living status): Gained when scoring a Pentakill. ; * Hey! Listen!: Gained by enemies when affected by (references from ). ; - : References Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell's opposition to having an armored bear champion. * - ("Not even Zilean could keep an armored bear out of the League of Legends."): Gained when is on the opposing team (grants him when ). * - ("In my day, we would never have allowed an armored bear into the League of Legends."): Gained when is on the opposing team (grants him when ). Miscellaneous ; * In chat, the player's champion name is replaced by 'Eggnivia' for duration. ; * If kills a small champion ( , , an enemy , , , , , , and , but , , or ), their bodies disappear after being eaten by Chomper. ; * In chat, the player's champion name is replaced by Mega Gnar for duration. ; - * Each gains when (references ). ; * causes and her plants to grow slightly. * Official in-game 'did you know?' trivia fact: deals }} ( }}) to champions wearing sunglasses (except ): ** All Commando skins ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * In chat, the enemy player's champion name is replaced by , , , or when affected by .Lulu's W changes the champion name in the chat ; * He gains }} when is very close to him. ; (removed in V4.10) * Nearby allied champions gain }} every 5 seconds if she is .Cougar Nidalee ; * harvests two souls from but only one from & .Soul Reaper Thresh * He starts the game with one soul when is on the enemy team. (removed in V9.20) ** The removal foreshadowed 's escaping the lantern and her inclusion into the game in V9.22. ; * She gains when or (references ).Plants vs. Zombies Category:Gameplay elements Category:Events